


“I’m Scared”

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers
Summary: Buffy calls Andi on the phone in a moment of panic.





	“I’m Scared”

Andi picked up Buffy’s call, hearing her sobs on the other end, “Buffy, what’s wrong?”

 

“Andi, my dad is at home,” Buffy replied in a whisper. 

 

Andi gasped, knowing exactly what that meant, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

 

“No, but he is yelling at my mom right now,” Buffy said, her voice getting shakier.

 

Andi noticed the change in Buffy’s voice, “Buffy, listen to me. You will be okay, just breathe. In for 4 seconds, hold for 7 seconds, and out for 8 seconds,” Andi said, demonstrating the technique. 

 

Buffy’s breathing started to go back to normal, though Andi could still hear her crying slightly, “Andi, I’m scared.”

 

“Buffy, you are okay. If anything happens, keep me on the line.”

 

“Andi, if anything /does/ happen, I need you to know something,” Buffy said, voice steady.

 

“What is it?” Andi asked gently.

 

“I like you a lot. You are my best friend and favorite person on this planet. I think I don’t just like you, /I love you/.”

 

“Hey Buffy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

At those words, Buffy smiled wide. Though, nothing could make her smile wider than when she heard the front door slam, meaning her dad had left the house. Immediately after, her mom ran into her room, hugging her tightly. 

 

“Mom? Is he gone forever?”

 

“I think so, but let’s not talk about that now, let’s talk about whoever you said ‘I love you’ to on the phone!” Buffy’s mom said teasingly.

 

“No!” Buffy protested, giggling.

 

“Fine, but I might just look at your caller history.”

 

“Okay! It was Andi.”

 

“I know.”


End file.
